narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Ōtsutsuki Invasion
Synopsis Momoshiki and Kinshiki descend on the arena, to the spectators' confusion. As Gaara recognises the two based on the similarities to the one who attacked him, Katasuke tells them they're interrupting his announcement, prompting Kinshiki to launch an attack. The attack damages the arena, causing it to start collapsing, leading various shinobi to aid with protecting and evacuating the civilians. Shinki prepares to fight but Gaara tells him not to misjudge his own strength, and directs him to help evacuating people. Kinshiki attacks Sarada, but Sasuke saves her while Momoshiki kicks Naruto out of the arena. Boruto tries attacking Momoshiki with various Kote jutsu, but he absorbs them all. Mitsuki then tries using his Sage Transformation to save Boruto, but Urashiki absorbs it with his fishing hook. Urashiki moves in on Mitsuki, but is blocked by Gaara and Chōjūrō. Shikamaru paralyses Momoshiki and Kinshiki with his shadow, but Momoshiki soon absorbs his jutsu. Sasuke informs Naruto on who they are and what they want, and as the Ōtsutsuki invaders explain how they'll acquire power, Boruto recognises it's the same as his use of the Kote. Naruto and Sasuke don't consider what they have as true power. Urashiki fights Gaara and Chōjūrō, using Gaara's sand against him, and breaks Chōjūrō's sword. Chōjūrō creates a water spike from his hand, and he and Gaara chastise Urashiki on relying on the power of borrowed weapons instead of the skill acquired through dedicated training. Momoshiki and Kinshiki scoff at Naruto and Sasuke's assertion what they use isn't true power. Momoshiki eats a chakra pill, and produces an attack by amplifying the many jutsu he has absorbed. Momoshiki sends a fire pheasant at them, but Naruto blocks it by manifesting Kurama's head and creates shadow clones to protect civilians still in the arena. Momoshiki sends several elemental attacks through the arena. Sasuke armours Kurama's head with his Susanoo. Meanwhile, Urashiki blocks Chōjūrō's water spike with his fishing rod, and produces a Lightning Release he absorbed from Mitsuki from his gourd. Urashiki sees through Gaara's sand, and uses sand of his own to counter it. Urashiki produces many fishing hooks to attack Gaara, but is blocked by a massive water vortex Chōjūrō created with underground water, which Gaara dug up for him with his sand. Urashiki activates his tomoe Rinnegan and escapes, but not before taunting them with his clansmens' work on the arena. Naruto resists Momoshiki's attack, impressing him, so he consumes more chakra pills, creating a massive attack. Naruto asks Sasuke to protect the children, and fully manifests Kurama's form. He considers using a Tailed Beast Ball to counter the attack, but chooses against it. Sasuke explains to Boruto that Naruto could have easily countered the attack, but doing so would damage a lot of the surrounding area. From all over Konoha, people watch Naruto take the full force of Momoshiki's attack. As it detonates, Boruto experiences Naruto's memories through his chakra, and cries out as the blast reaches him. Trivia * When Momoshiki comments on his veil being damaged, he's depicted without his ponytail. * Momoshiki is seen creating the black sphere as his final attack for the second time, despite the fact that he'd already created the sphere in the beginning of his assault. * Naruto and most of his clones are depicted with the same design of Six Paths Sage Mode as in the movie version of the events, but one of the clones is briefly seen with the design of Naruto Gaiden. * The episode has a number of differences from Boruto: Naruto the Movie including: ** When Momoshiki and Kinshiki appear, they gently land on the arena, instead of crashing into it. ** As Boruto's last battle was with Shinki instead of Shikadai, Shikadai is digitally removed from the scene that he appeared right after the sudden arrival of the Ōtsutsuki. ** The Ōtsutsuki stay on the ground during their explanation about their goal, which is much longer and more detailed than in the movie. They only begin to rise into the air to attack after Naruto claims their power is not a true power. ** Gaara and Chōjurō confront Urashiki after he steals Mitsuki's chakra. ** Momoshiki's black orb created by his absorbed chakra is much smaller and it doesn't darken the sky until he creates a second orb later. As a result, all scenes in-between were digitally edited to have a blue sky. ** Naruto charges a Tailed Beast Ball but doesn't fire it. ** When Kinshiki appears to destroy the arena in the movie, Momoshiki did not appear alongside him, in the anime however, Momoshiki does appear alongside him. Credits